


The End Of Her Life

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Third Shinobi War, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Rin's final thoughts. Oneshot.





	The End Of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: The events in this fic take place during chapter 605 of the Naruto manga, "Hell" and also the Naruto: Shippuden 345 anime episode, "I'm in Hell".

For a second, she can feel nothing.

Nothing whatsoever.

It's a pleasant feeling.

It really is.

Suddenly, Rin pauses as she then feels a deep and almost unbearable sharp pain surging through her chest with the pain growing stronger with every passing second.

In that moment, the good feeling she had been experiencing evaporates.

She then blinks and grimly realizes that she's actually standing at the small beach area, Kakashi's right hand through her chest, his Chidori still active and the sheer pain from having the electricity surge through her body is nothing short of awful.

But that doesn't matter anymore.

It never will.

Not when she has essentially embarked on a suicide mission and sacrificed herself to stop Isobu, the Three-Tails from being released from her body and ultimately going on a rampage which if successful would have probably destroyed Konoha and left many, many people, both civilians and shinobi dead.

She should feel something.

Relief?

Despair?

Joy?

Grief?

Anything.

Yet she can't.

Not when she knows that she is dead, her life ended by the Chidori.

She knows that she will not live any longer given the horrific injury she has sustained.

She will not be able to return to Konoha with Kakashi and reunite with Minato-sensei.

Nor will she be able to bid hello or farewell to her friends before they embark on various missions and after they've returned from them.

Nor will she even be able to meet the next generation of Konoka shinobi.

She looks at Kakashi who is completely and utterly shocked at the revelation that he has unintentionally just killed her.

She wants to assure him.

To tell him that he did the right thing in killing her and that everything's going to be alright.

But she can only rasp "K-Kakashi..", her mind still in shock over the quick yet brutal impact of feeling Kakashi's hand slam through her chest, destroying flesh, blood, blood, organ, nerve and muscle.

As he removes his hand from her chest, the electricity fading away into nothingness as his right hand stops buzzing with electricity, Rin then spits out some blood and manages to stay standing upright for a few seconds, feeling Kakashi's grip on her right shoulder.

It only lasts a second, though.

Kakashi then staggers, exhausted.

When he lets go, Rin knows that this is it and she accepts it.

She has no choice.

As she slowly falls to the ground, Rin only has time for one final thought and she wishes that she could have apologized to Kakashi for this.

And by the time she has hit the ground, the sound echoing all over the area, Rin Nohara has ceased to exist.

**Fin**


End file.
